


That Day When The Stars Fell

by NamjoonsBeltBuckle



Series: The Many Unfortunate Events of Idols Fabricated Inside My Head [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Brain Damage, Broken Bones, Car Accidents, Crying, Disability, Earthquakes, Gen, Graphic Description of Injuries, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Just losts of medical stuff all round, Major injuries, Minor Character Death, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Platonic Cuddling, Poor boys they just wanted to have fun with their hyungs ;-;, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Surgery, but then theres fluff, can be seen as platonic or romantic, just lots of crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamjoonsBeltBuckle/pseuds/NamjoonsBeltBuckle
Summary: Bighit is holding an Idol bonding workshop for their artists following the one they did for the Belift trainees thanks to two very hyperactive trouble makers, Taehyung of BTS and Beomgyu of TXT. Two whole weeks of vacation and team-building activities, nothing could go wrong right?(They were wrong, very much so)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Jeon Jungkook, Everyone & Everyone, Huening Kai & Jung Hoseok | J-hope, Huening Kai & Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM & Choi Soobin, Min Yoongi | Suga & Choi Beomgyu
Series: The Many Unfortunate Events of Idols Fabricated Inside My Head [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049318
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello HELLO! I'm back again with a very much impulsive fic. Are you proud of me or what? ;) 
> 
> This fic was brought to you by "I like to make myself cry" studios ;-;

** 5:00 AM KST **

** Tomorrow x Together **

Morning in the Tomorrow x Together dorm, Usually quiet but today was a special day. Soobin, fresh from the shower, was staring into space as his fellow members scuffled around the dorm. He had been feeling bad since he woke up this morning, something was wrong. However, he didn't have the luxury to meditate on that feeling as the constant hubbub from downstairs reminded him of their current time constraint. They had about an hour and a half to pack enough clothes for a two-week trip and head to the Bighit building for some type of surprise, a surprise to which Beomgyu wouldn't stop giggling about. It seemed he knew all about it.

Soobin had finished packing his face creams, the last items he needed to pack when Beomgyu burst into his room with a fit of yells and giggles. Yeonjun followed right after with a bottle of shampoo in hand.

"Hyung! Wait, I'm sorry, I won't do it again!" Beomgyu said Running to hide behind Soobin who was still lost in his thoughts.

"You ruined my hair! come here you!" Yeonjun, who was now sporting a bright pink crown. Soobin silently continued to pack his things, ignoring the chaos of his two band members. He couldn't shake the feeling that anything that could go wrong would go wrong and no matter how hard he tried to ignore the feeling, it kept coming back.

"-obin-Hyung, Hyung, HYUNG!" Taehyun yelled tapping him. Beomgyu and Yeonjun had already left the room and everyone seemed to be done packing already.

"Oh, my bad. I was lost in space for a second," Soobin quickly closed his suitcase, put his glasses on, and grabbed his backpack. "Is everyone ready to go?" he asked dragging his suitcase down the steps. Taehyun gave him an excited thumbs up. It seemed everyone was curious as to what the surprise would be. He couldn't bring himself to want to know, the feeling of dread kept filling space in his heart and at this point, he's starting to worry himself sick. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, to forget the feeling for the time being, and headed downstairs with his suitcase. He joined the members in front of the front door.

"It's about time you joined us down here Soobinie, We need to head to Bighit right now or we'll be late," Yeonjun said patting Soobin's head. He nodded and followed everyone to the company car and loaded their luggage into the back. Before they entered the car Yeonjun pulled Soobin aside.

"Hey, Are you alright Soobinie?" Yeonjun said rubbing Soobin's arm. "You seem a bit out of touch." Soobin shook his head and shrugged. He didn't really have a good explanation of his feelings at the moment. 

"I'll be fine," He said ruffling his hair and adjusting his glasses. "I'm just a bit nervous, I just have this bad feeling."

"About wha-," Yeonjun was interrupted by the driver honking and urging them to get in the car. "We'll talk later ok?" Soobin nodded and followed him into the car where their members had already gotten situated and were ready to go.

"What took you guys so long, We're going to be late!" Beomgyu said wagging his finger at the two of them. Yeonjun's glare locked onto him and Beomgyu quickly put his finger down. Kai and Taehyun giggled a little at the interaction, Yeonjun and Beomgu's classic 'Tom & Jerry' behavior. Soon, they were all situated and on their way to the Bighit building.

**걱정**

"Hurry up and Pack, the babies are probably already at Bighit already!" Jin was all ready to go but for some reason, his bandmates couldn't get themselves together.

"Uh, Jin-Hyung have you see my glasses?" Namjoon asked, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Jin rubbed his forehead in frustration, Namjoon was adorable but now wasn't the time to be cute. They needed to be out the door already.

"you're wearing them Namjoonie, also you're wearing your pants inside out," Jin said pointing at said pants. Namjoon sighed defeat and walked back to his bedroom. Yoongi came out of his room soon after with his suitcase packed and ready, Jin was almost proud. Usually, he would wait till the last second to pack to get more sleep but this time Yoongi seemed more excited for this trip. Probably because the babies were coming. Babies, a cute nickname Bangtan had for their adorable Hoobaes, TXT, or Tomorrow by Together.

"All done, Happy now?" Yoongi deadpanned as he headed straight to the couch in the living room to lay down. Jin rolled his eyes, Yoongi probably didn't want to admit that he was excited about the trip with the babies. His shyness was a little cute.

"We're Ready! Yay, let's go!" Taehyung yelled as he ran into the living room with his and Jimin's suitcases. Jimin followed soon after with their backpacks and a few supplies. The only ones left were Jungkook and Namjoon, Hoseok left earlier to get some things from his apartment. After double-checking his suitcase he went upstairs to check on The leader and Makane duo in their packing journey. A dramatic quest, yes. However, When It came to Namjoon and Jungkook, nothing was dramatic enough.

Upon reaching the room they were both packing in, Jin knocked on the door frame.

"Guys, we don't have time to waste, We need to get the building now or we'll -," Jin stoped upon seeing the scene before him. Clothes everywhere on the floor, bags everywhere, and a very stressed Namjoon and a Cuddly Jungkook sitting together on Namjoon's bed. "What happened? Is he ok?" Jin asked. Jungkook looked up from Cuddling Namjoon with a worried look. 

"He keeps panicking about the dream he had, It really bothering him," Jungkook said rubbing Namjoon's back. Namjoon gave a small nod and continued to bury his face in Jungkooks's chest. "Something about a really bad event."

"It's ok, I'm fine, " Namjoon said slowly standing up. Jungkook stood with him to support his back. "I just freaked out a bit is all, I'm ok." Namjoon nodded at Jungkook and he let go of his back. Jin nodded at the two of them.

"Alright, please pack quickly. Everyone is already downstairs." Jin said turning to leave, "Also, Namjoon, if you need anything... tell me alright?" Namjoon nodded and started to pack his things. As Jin left he had a bad taste in his mouth, Namjoon was right. Something was wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it. 

**걱정**

"I'm glad you guys made it in time, I only have a little more than 30 minutes to inform you about this trip so hang tight," Their boss Bang-PD, the CEO of the company said. The members of TXT filed into the room and got ready to listen."Today you guys will be going on a vacation to Jeju Island with your Sunbaes, BTS, for Company Team Building. We want our artists to know and befriend each other for future collaborations and promotions." By the time Bang-PD had finished the members of TXT were already jumping up and down and celebrating. Soobin however, wasn't completely convinced, This company had a history of having a catch to good things.

"PD-Nim, what's the catch?" Soobin said bluntly, the other members seemed to understand him and immediately turned to look at their boss skeptically. Bang-Pd let out a hearty laugh and brought out some blank music sheets and 5 journals.

"You caught me, There is a catch," Soobin and the rest of TXT physically deflated at that. " I want you guys to start writing your own songs so, You will be working on a song through the trip and thereafter." He handed the music sheets and journals to each of the members. As they looked through the papers and journals one of the managers, Sejin, stepped forward with a clipboard.

"Each of you will be paired with one or two of the Members of Bangtan and work on a song together, these songs will be released as singles throughout the whole of next year," He flipped the page on the clipboard and continued. "Not everyone has to sing but, everyone has to write. now, your teams- ." He was interrupted by a very loud 'Whoop' and 'Let's get it'. Taehyung and Jungkook burst into the room and chaos followed with Hoseok vocalizing the graduation song and the rest of the group joining him soon after.

Txt broke out into a fit of laughter. Bang-PD and Sejin seemed to have the same expression of exhaustion on their face, They were used to this behavior. The room eventually went quiet and Sejin continued his previous pronouncement.

"Anyway, I'll announce the groups for this retreat will be Namjoon, Jimin, and Soobin," Soobin jumped a little, he would be together with the leader of BTS and one of the most seasoned dancers in K-pop. He felt about to burst. " Yoongi, Jungkook, and Beomgyu," Their group quickly got together and did greetings. "Taehyung, Yeonjun, and Taehyun."

"That's not going to be confusing at all.." Yoongi said sarcastically as their group came together.

"It's fine, I'll be Tae and Taehyunie will be TaeTae!" Taehyung said hugging Taehyun and Yeonjun. The other members of BTS giggled at his adorable solution.

"Finally, Jin, Hoseok, and Heuning Kai" The last group moved to sit together and they all turned back to listen to Sejin. "Now, let's lay down some safety rules." He started. "First, each group will have 2 bodyguards, they won't get in your way, they're just there to keep you all safe. Secondly, please don't do anything to put yourselves in danger," Jungkook opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted. "Meaning, Jungkook, no stunts. Taehyung, no 'good ideas' and Yeonjun, NO FLIRTING. That also includes you Jimin." Yeonjun and Jimin made offended faces as everyone else laughed.

"But flirting isn't dangerous, My face is," Yeonjun said doing a cute gesture. Soobin slapped him on the shoulder and everyone laughed once again.

"That's all, please remember the company rules as well. Now, please be on your way to the airport." Sejin said gesturing towards the door.

**휴가**

As Namjoon got closer to Jeju Island his dread got bigger, He couldn't understand why. As their Jet got closer to the Island, he couldn't sit still in his seat.

"Namjoon, it's going to be ok," Jungkook, who was sitting next to him said. " Everything is going to be fine, lets just focus on having a good time with TxT." Namjoon nodded and leaned his head onto Jungkook's shoulder.

"I hope so Kookie" He responded and decided to forget the feeling for now.

**8:00 AM KST**

**BTS x TxT**

"We're here! YAY!" Beomgyu screamed as they walked out of the airport. The people around gave him weird stares as he was the only person bold enough to scream at an airport full of exhausted people, The trip here may have been short but not all planes were exactly comfortable.

"Shush kid, save it for the hotel please." Yoongi deadpanned sleepily as they made their way into the bus taking them to their hotel. On their way to the hotel, the more hyperactive members of Bts and Txt started sang and played games snd at this point Soobin was ready to let go of his fears. Nothing had gone wrong and he was already having a lot of fun, It was going to be ok.

"Alright kids, we made it to Jeju's Lotte Resort. I was put in charge of holding and distributing room cards, so when you leave the bus get in your groups and I'll give you your room." Jin said stepping off the bus. Everyone nodded and filled off the bus with their things. 

After everyone got their room keys they said their goodbyes to each other as they would be separated into groups from now on. Taehyung excitedly dragged Yeonjun and Taehyun to the second floor, the floor all four groups were staying on, and ran into their shared room.

"Isn't this amazing? Beomgyu and I begged so much for this trip and it finally happened!" Taehyung said jumping onto one out of the two beds in the room. Yeonjun and Taehyun followed after and jumped onto the other bed giggling.

"This is great, We really needed the break," Yeonjun said sitting up. "So, what's on the schedule for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow our group mission is...," Taehyun pulled out one of the papers given to him by Sejin before they left, Each of the members got one according to their group. "We are exploring the city tomorrow!"

"So checking out shops and stuff?" Taehyun asked crossing his legs on the bed. Taehyung nodded.

"Yea, our mission is to buy 1 thing from 5 different shops that showcase your fears, passions, and interests," Taehyung said sitting up as well. "It's supposed to help us be vulnerable or something like that."

Taehyung didn't like vulnerability, not at all. He didn't like sappy conversations or Sad things, he didn't want to have to even think about those things.

"I'm excited though, I can't wait to get shopping. For today let's ask the others if they want to check out the pool!" Yeonjun said throwing his hands up. The other two immediately agreed and they made their way don't the hallway got the other rooms to ask.

**취약**

"Are you all unpacked?" Jin asked.

"Yea, just placing a few more of my slushies around Hobi-hyung and I's bed," Kai said placing a fluffy kitty plushie down. Hoseok nodded as he added his own.

"You guys realize we don't live here right?" Jin said rolling his eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with feeling at home away from home Hyung," Hoseok said putting the finishing touches on their bed's plush pile. Jin rolled his eyes and brought out their mission paper.

"Anyway, tomorrow we are heading to the beach to collect shells that correspond to our most recent feelings and then explain." 

"Cool, a day at the beach. I missed the sound of the waves." Hoseok said clapping. Kai, Hoseok's apprentice, Mirrored him.

"I'd say we're the luckiest ones, the beach is the best part of Jeju Island," Kai said sitting on the bed. His Hyungs nodded in agreement. 

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Hello? Jin-hyung! Let's check out the pool with everyone!" Taehyung yelled from the other side of the door. Hoseok and Kai jumped up from their bed and rummaged their suitcases for their swimsuits.

"I'm in, Hyuka is too! Jin?" Hoseok said looking at Jin quizzically.

"Sure, why not. Activities don't start till tomorrow anyway." 

"Yay! I'm bringing my dolphin floaties!" Kai said opening his luggage and grabbing two deflated pieces of plastic. Jin opened to door for Taehyung who was also accompanied by Yeonjun and Taehyun and let them in.

"Oh! hello boys! I didn't know you were with Tae, Come on in." Jin said gesturing them in.

"Thank you, Jin-Sunbae," Yeonjun said shyly.

"Oh please, none of that 'Sunbae' stuff. It makes me feel old, just call me Hyung. That goes for Taehyun and Huning Kai too." 

"Alright Jin-Hyung," Hyuka said saluting him.

"OK, enough with the awkward introductions. Let's go to the pool!" Taehyung said throwing his hands up.

**취약**

"Jimin, have you seen my- " 

"You just put it down on the nightstand" Namjoon brightened up upon seeing his favorite book on the nightstand. They had gotten somewhat settled in their room and were about to pick beds. Since there were two beds per room, Two people had to share. They were waiting for Soobin to finish placing his items in the bathroom so they could start.

"Once Soobin finishes putting his things away, we'll do rock-paper-scissors to pick who shares a bed and who sleeps alone," Jimin said as Soobin walked out of the bathroom. "There he is."

"Uh, before we choose have you guys seen my book I'm sure I left it out here..." Soobin said looking around the room. The book in question was a music theory book he had been reading to improve his musical knowledge. Namjoon seemed to understand what he was looking for and brought out a book from inside a drawer of one of the nightstands.

"It's right here, I didn't know if it belonged to one of us or it got mixed up with another member so I kept it in here for the time being," He said gesturing at the nightstand. "By the way, It's a really good read. When you learn about arpeggios in chapter 5 and then transposition in chapter 8 I really broadens your perspective on how to change -"

"Namjoon-Hyung, not the time.."

"Sorry Jimin, I just really like music," Namjoon said rubbing his neck. Jimin patted his shoulder and smiled, It was common knowledge that Namjoon, along with all of the members of Bts, loves music.

"It's fine Hyung just wanted to hurry up and pick beds before we forget." Namjoon nodded and they proceeded to play rock-paper-scissors. As it usually goes with this game, Namjoon lost and had to share with Soobin. Not that he had a problem with it, He just wasn't used to sharing a bed with a person that wasn't apart of BTS. 

"Now that we have that settled, what now?" Soobin asked awkwardly. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable but this situation was out of his comfort zone, He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he's on vacation with the most famous boy group in the world.

"No need to be so formal Soobinie," Jimin said ruffling his hair. " Namjoon is the one with our mission paper." He said looking up expectantly at Namoon who pulled an extremely crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Oops, I must have crumpled it when I was looking for my book..." He quickly straightened the paper to the best of his ability and read their mission aloud. " We will be playing a game in the lobby, there will be stickers with facts about each other stuck all around the 2nd-floor lobby and we have to collect them and assign them to each other correctly. However, some stickers include lies so we have to be careful."

"Cool, so it's like a game of two truths and a lie but hides and seek version," Jimin said jumping up and down. Namjoon nodded and giggled at Jimin's adorable tendencies.

"For now though, we have a lot of free time. Maybe the other members are up to some-" 

"We're going to the pool Jiminie! Want to come with?" It was Taehyung yelling from the other side of their door. Jimin lit up and opened the door right away for Taehyung to come in. 

"I got everyone else, they're waiting outside. After you guys, we're going to go get Yoongi's group." Namjoon nodded and pulled his swim trunks out of one of the room's dressers.

"Soobinnie, make sure to bring your float!" Yeonjun yelled from the hall, Soobin rolled his eyes and went to go find said float.

"Let's get Beomgyu and get going! I heard they have slides!" Kai said jumping up and down with Taehyun.

**우정**

Upon Approaching the door to Yoongi, Jungkook, ad Beomgyu's room there was loud laughing and Banging sounds coming from their room. 

"Jungkook! Put Beomgyu down!" they could hear Yoongi yelling.

"The world is spinning! Yoongi-Hyung looks like a kitten!" Beomgyu laughed. It sounded like he was being spun around, Kai and Taehyun shared a look as they knocked on the door. Suddenly a huge bang sound erupted from the door and startled the two of them.

"That's why I said to put him down! Gyu! Are you alive?" 

"Sorry hyung, it was just too fun. Gyu are you hurt?"

"Hyungs, I don't feel well..." 

Soon after a retching sound and a bunch of shuffling, Kai knocked again and Jungkook, who had a worried expression, opened the door. The scene of chaos herself was playing before them, Yoongi patting a puking Beomgyu and a room covered in clothes and bedding.

"For Christ's sake guys! We haven't even been here for two hours!" Jin - who had just arrived at the scene with the others, said rubbing his forehead. He quickly made his way to Beomgyu with a trash bin. "Beomgyu are you ok?"

"I'm ok, Just span around too much," Beomgyu said letting out whatever was left in his stomach. Everyone else cringed at the sound.

"What happened here?" Namjoon asked sternly. Jungkook took a guilty step forward.

"Uh, well. He asked how strong I was so I picked him up over my head and he asked if I could fly him around so I did it since he's adorable. Anyway, We ended up running around and spinning and.. yeah." He looked up at Namjoon with puppy eyes. He couldn't stay mad at Jungkook no matter how hard he tried so he patted him on the head and headed to the phone to call room service.

"It's my fault for asking him to do that, I should have thought about the snacks I ate during the flight," Beomgyu said coughing a bit. Yeonjun who was standing worried in the hallway came to rub his back.

Once He felt well enough, Beomgyu agreed to go to the pool with the others under Jin's condition that he doesn't do any Jumping, sliding, or diving. Basically anything fun, but he knew that it was for the best.

**전에**

After a day of fun and leisure, the boys returned to their rooms and got a good night's sleep, ready for tomorrow's activities. Jimin however, couldn't sleep. On a usual basis, he stayed up overthinking but tonight was different. He actually went to sleep on time, but he had a nightmare. It scared him so much that he couldn't sleep but he couldn't remember the said nightmare. Strange.

Jungkook was awake, he wasn't sure why but he was. Usually, he would be asleep at this time but hey, more time to play games. So he brought out his Nintendo switch and opened up the most recent pokemon game. One thing he didn't anticipate, however, was his volume being all the way up. As the music from the game blasted, it woke up Beomgyu, who he was sharing a bed with.

"Hyung, I didn't know you played on a switch... can I join?" Beomgyu asked. Jungkook looked at him confused.

"Weren't you just sleeping?"

"I was trying to fall asleep but I couldn't so I just closed my eyes..." After a bout of silence Jungkook split the controllers and changed the game to Mario cart.

They played for the majority of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally posted this ;-;
> 
> It was meant to be finished first...

**10:00 AM KST**

**D-DAY**

**Namjoon, Jimin, and Soobin**

"Are you guys ready to get started?" Namjoon said as He, Jimin, and Soobin made their way down to the lobby in an elevator. The other groups had left a while ago but since it took a while for their group to get ready, they headed to the lobby late.

"I'm so excited, after the activity in the lobby we get to go to the hotel's Gourmet restaurant!" Jimin said jumping up and down. Soobin joined him in excitement, he loved food.

"Is it like international food? I've always wanted to try French cuisine, or maybe Italian or -" Jimin giggled at Soobin's Rant about food.

"You must really love food, here, let's make a bet," Jimin said putting out his pinky finger. "If I win you can only eat Korean food, but if you win, You can have all the food you want and, I won't tell your manager that you ate too much." Soobin pouted at his suggestion.

"Hyuunng!" He whined. Namjoon laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Knock it off Jimin, let the boy eat." He said causing Jimin to pout also. Namjoon really enjoyed his group, as he adored cute things, and they weren't trouble makers. suddenly He started feeling bad for Yoongi, He had both of the number one trouble makers from each group, and judging from yesterday's commotion, the craziness has just begun.

They made it down to the lobby and they all looked around in awe. There were Posters and Stickers on the walls all over the lobby and each poster had a name on it.

"Welcome Gentlemen, I was tasked with informing you on how to play this game," One of the staff of the hotel stepped up to meet them. "All around the lobby, there are posters with each of your names on them, and on those posters are stickers that have facts and some lies. Your task is to do a 15-second interview with each other and sort the true stickers from the false stickers on each poster. Starting... now!"

The three of them dashed to each of the posters and scanned the fact. Then, they met in the middle of the lobby for interviews, Namjoon went first.

"Any strange insecurities? Top pet peeve? Favorite subject in school?" Jimin berated him with questions

"Uh, My arms and how awkward they look sometimes, Squeeking, Literature, and Gosh that's a lot of questions," Namjoon said catching his breath. Soobin laughed at his exaggeration.

"Times up Jimin-Hyung, it's your turn." He said with a mischievous smile on his face, Namjoon doesn't think he's ever seen Soobin look anything other than nervous around them. He's glad he's getting comfortable around them. Jimin stands in front of the two giants and sighs.

" why did I have to group with two giants.." He said as Namjoon and Soobin laughed.

"Aw it's ok hyung, anyway, What are your worst habit, Best quality, and Favorite pet name?" Soobin asked.

"Um Cracking every bone in my body randomly, My eyes, and Baby Mochi," Jimin said giggling at the last answer. Namjoon nudged Soobin in front and They started to berate him with questions. They were having a lot of fun with each other when their bodyguard ran to them looking at his phone.

"We need to leave now! There are reports of an earthquake coming to this area!" Namjoon gave Jimin a panicked look and quickly grabbed Soobin as they made their way to the exit. However, it was too late, The ground below them began to shake violently knocking Namjoon over. They all looked as items started to fall from walls and surfaces, the lights flickered and went out and the glass doors shattered.

"We're too late!" Thair Bodyguard yelled. Pieces of the ceiling started to fall all around them, Creating a suffocating and blinding dust. Jimin couldn't see his group members, anyone, there was too much dust and shaking. After a coughing fit, he could see Namjoon's Giant figure sheltering Soobin in the dust and debris

"Namjoon-Hyung! Soobin-ah! Are you ok?" He yelled making his way to them. Soon he got close enough to see their faces and at this point pieces of the building's foundation were starting to fall like rocks.

"We're ok! We - We just - Soobin!" Namjoon held onto a coughing Soobin. He had inhaled some insulation and it was choking him. Namjoon turned to see where Jimin was and saw him slowly making his way to them. All of a sudden, Soobin pushed him away.

"Namjoon-Hyung! Look out!"

Suddenly, a rock-like piece of the floor from the floor above dropped and hit Soobin's head and he went limp. Namjoon froze at the scene before him.

Soobin, barely conscious, with a terribly huge and bloody dent in his head. Jimin and Namjoon ran to him.

"Soobin! Hey, stay with us, buddy!" Namjoon said holding Soobins head up.

"H-yung, I- " He Sobbed as he looked at Namjoon, He was scared, everything hurt. Soobin could see rims of black closing his vision but for some reason, he didn't lose consciousness, It was painful. He stared at His hyung, Namjoon who was hovering over him, He couldn't hear his screams but he could barely see his mouth moving. The only thing he could do was cry and hope that this was all a nightmare.

The earth continued to shake and the condition of the building around them only continued to worsen, their bodyguard was trapped under a pile of debris, the hotel staff was injured and chaos seems to be everywhere. Jimin couldn't seem to think straight, so when another huge pile of debris fell and crushed his friends, He could only watch in terror.

Namjoon who had been hovering over Soobin protected him from the downfall of the debris and writhed with pain. His left arm could no longer support him and he fell onto Soobin. 

"Jimin, It's dislocated, and my- my legs... I can't- I can't feel them." He said looking to Jimin who was frozen. " Please call for help while you can, please stay safe. Please." He lost consciousness. The only things that could be heard were Soobins quiet sobs and the crumbling of the building.

"Hyung! Soobin! Please!" Jimin was alone, He hated that the most in the whole world. That probably didn't matter since the whole world was crumbling before his eyes, Still, he was terrified but he knew he had to call for help. Dodging falling debris and sparks from electronics he made his way to an area that hadn't broken yet and called the only person he could think of.

He dialed the number and let it ring but when The person picked up, the ceiling above him fell.

**재앙**

**10:05 AM KST**

**Yoongi, Jungkook, and Beomgyu**

"I can see the beach from here!" Jungkook said pointing to the beach below the road they were currently driving on. 

Their group was tasked with visiting sightseeing locations and completing quests together, kind of like an escape room. So far, they had only completed about 2 out of the 3 locations that had been visited, and currently, they were on the southern outskirts of the island looking at the beach.

"What's the next location so I can tell the driver," Yoongi, who was sitting I the front seat next to the driver said looking back at Jungkook who was sitting with Beomgyu in the back.

"Um it's-" Suddenly, Jungkook received a call. "One second Hyung, It's Jimin-hyung."

"Hello?" Silence.

"-elp" Jimin answered in a raspy voice.

"Jimin-hyung? Are you ok? Please say that again?" Beomgyu and Yoongi turned to look at Jungkook worried as he turned the speaker on.

"Jungkookie, we - we need help. My chest, I-" 

"Jimin? what happened to your chest? Where are the others!"

"Blood, It's everywhere- Kook. I cant feel my Legs-" Jimin coughed. There was a gurgling sound coming from him like he was using mouthwash, this didn't sit well with Jungkook.

"Hang tight, please, we're on our way!"

"N-no, It's too dangerous. Please just call 119 or 1339, we need -"Jimin stopped talking as his voice got weaker and weaker. Yoongi grabbed the phone from a terrified Jungkook and told the driver to turn back to the center of the island.

"Hey Jiminie, It's Hyung. Stay with us ok? can you tell me what happened?"

"Earth- Shaking - Falling" Jimin's words sounded slurred and broken which scared everyone in the car more, Yoongi whispered a swear, and Beomgyu had tears pooling in his eyes.

"What happened to Soobin-hyung?" Beomgyu asked sniffling.

"Blood- please we..." Jimin suddenly stopped talking and asl they could hear from the line was static and crumbling noises. The call ended leaving the boys scared and confused.

"There's been an earthquake. I've just been informed by the Bodyguard with Taehyung's group, He's been injured and news from the other groups hasn't been received." The bodyguard said. He speeds up the car as they headed back to Jeju city.

Suddenly an avalanche of trees rolled down from the hillside next to the road and they were swerving and sliding to avoid them. They crashed into the railing of the road and flew off the road and onto the one below.


	3. Chapter 3

**10:02 AM KST**

**Taehyung, Yeonjun, Taehyun**

"Yeonjun you cant buy the whole store, hurry and pick one thing!" Taehyung said as he rang up his item at the register.

"But Hyuuung, Everything is so pretty. You can't tell me that all of these hairbows wouldn't look good on me!" Yeonjun whined, Taehyun rolled his eyes.

"Yeonjun-Hyung hurry up! we have to go to the next shop!"

"Fine! I'll pick this pink bow to go with my hair." Taehyung gave a nod of approval and their bodyguard stayed to pay for their items. On the way to the next shop, they explained why they bought what they bought.

"Alright, I bought this Baby shirt because My dog Tannie is like my son and I hope to be able to raise a son or a daughter one day too," Taehyung said looking at the shirt fondly, family was very important to him, he wanted to raise a lot of children in the future.

"Wow, Tae-Hyung! That's really sweet! I'll go next, I bought this bow because I don't only wear masculine clothes, Sometimes girl's clothes look cute too. It all depends on how you style it." Yeonjun said flexing his muscles. Taehyung laughed a the action and clapped.

"That's really great, don't let Korea's toxic masculinity get to you! Now TaeTae is next!" Taehyung said looking at Taehyun excitedly.

"Well, I bought a Karaoke mic because I love to sing so much that I constantly try to improve," Taehyun said shyly. 

"You're doing great! Keep pushing, the result will be amazing." Taehyung said patting Taehyun's back. Taehyun nodded and smiled.

They continued to wall down the sunny street they were on in Jeju city, a cute street with small yet lovely shops lining the sidewalks while cars drove leisurely through the road down the middle. The next shop on their list was a semi-short walk away, it would take about 3 minutes to get to the next store. As they walked, they had small conversations about random things to pass time.

Suddenly the ground started to shake violently, breaking windows, and tipping signs. Luckily, they were outside making it safer for them in the long run. Taehhyun and Yeonjun held on to Taehyung as they witnessed the world crumble before their eyes.

"Ah, um... I know what to do, don't panic!" Taehyung said grabbing his phone and dialing a number. " We need to get into an open space, away from buildings, power lines - anything that might fall on us! Walk to the end of the street carefully, Lets go." 

They held on to each other as they walked to the end of the street and Tried to avoid anything tipping over as Taehyung called their bodyguard. The phone was never picked up and Taehyung began to worry. 

"Guys keep going, I'm going to check on our bodyguard." Yeonjun and Taehyun looked at Taehyung with terror in their eyes.

"No! We have to get out of here together!" Yeonjun yelled worrying that Taehyung would go back to the store they were in.

"It'll just be a second, please keep going down this road, the shaking is getting worst, and I'm worried. I just don't want anyone to get hurt." The sound of rumbling was louder than his voice but the two younger boys seemed to understand him. With two weak nods, they continued to the opening at the end of the street.

Taehyung tried to run back to the store but with the violent shakes and having to dodge falling objects, He found himself stumbling and falling more than actually running. Eventually, after a few gashes and bruises, he made it to the store in one piece and checked everywhere for their guard, who was sheltered under a perfumed display table.

"Taehyung! What are you doing here! Where are the boys?!" Their guard, Sojin-young said. He looked at Taehyung as if he was crazy, and he probably was to have run into a building during an earthquake.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok!" Taehyung said getting under the table with the guard. The guard rubbed the middle of his eyes in frustration, his job was to keep them all safe but now Taehyung was in danger and he didn't know where the younger boys were. Great.

"Just- Nevermind, let's sit this out. I'm sure phone lines are down by now we can call the boys after the earthquake passes."

"Alright, I just hope they get somewhere safe..."

**혼돈**

As they made their way down the street Yeonjun and Taehyun found it harder and harder to walk without stumbling. Yeonjun was so scared that he was starting to wonder if this was a horrible dream, Unfortunately upon pinching himself, He realized that it wasn't. He knew they had to get out of the crowded street into somewhere more open to be safe but the end of the street was still a ways away, he didn't know what to do except call Soobin to see if he was ok.

"Taehyun, I'm calling Soobin right now. It's going to be fine, lets just keep going." Taehyun gave him a terrifying nod and continued walking slowly as Yeonjun rand Soobin.

"The number you called is not available at the moment-" Yeonjun felt his heart drop down to his stomach, what if something bad happened? He started to wrack his brain for a solution, who should the call? where should they go after they get to the end of the street? Is Taehyung ok?

Suddenly Taehyun fell on the grown elbow first, something seemed to crack as he landed. Taehyun Writhed in pain holding his bleeding elbow

"Tae! Are you ok?" Taehyun nodded with a pained face.

"I'm fine, let's - Let's just keep going." He said getting back up and holding onto Yeonjun.

Soon they were almost to the end of the street however, this was the older part of town, they were far from the sunny boulevard they were previously walking on and were now walking down an alley to get to an open area. the shaking was getting better but currently, the building in the area were crumbling and could drop debris at any moment. They took the opportunity of the earthquake getting softer to run to the end of the alley, however, their previous concern seemed to come true as cement and wood from buildings started falling into the alley.

"Quick! Run!" Yeonjun screamed as they ran as fast as they could, avoiding the falling debris. 

right when they were about to make it to the end of the alley, Yeonjun, who was running behind Taehyun, tripped and fell which allowed for a medium-sized piece of cement to smash his right leg.

"Hyung! Wait I'm coming!" Taehyung ran back and propped him up on his shoulder also getting hit with the downpouring debris. One hitting his nose, breaking it, and another hitting his forehead, leaving a trail of blood down his face.

'Taehyun! It's fine! I can limp! just go!" Yeonjun yelled, Taehyun refused to let him go and continued running towards the end of the alley.

When they finally made it out of the alley and into the open grassy area, they collapsed and laid on their backs. At this point, the earthquake had subsided for the moment, so Yeonjun reached into his pocket for his phone and called Taehyung.

"Hello?! Are you guys ok?! Did you make it to the opening?!" Yeonjun squeezed his eyes in pain as Taehyung's yelling hit his eardrums. He put his phone on speaker so Taehyun could hear too.

"Um, Probably and yes" Yeonjun croaked out, his voice was tired from yelling.

"What do you mean probably?! I mean, I'm glad you made it to safety but what happened?" Yeonjun turned to look at Taehyun who was closing his eyes, probably to distract from his injuries. He was taking slow and deep breaths, it was evident that he was going through a lot of pain.

"Well..., I - I injured my leg and Tae has a lot of injuries I can't see right now. He's alive though, we're alive." Yeonjun said trying to convince himself with the last sentence, they were ok and it was going to be ok.

He couldn't calm down though, the thought of his friends being in the same situation, possibly worst, wouldn't leave his mind and he started to cry. Taehyun opened his eyes and turned slowly to look at him, tears pooling in his own eyes as well.

"Shhh, it's ok. Please don't cry, I called Yoongi-Hyung's Guard and told him what was happening, they should be on their way. For now, tell me where you are and I'll Get you guys somewhere you can rest." Yeonjun nodded and whipped his tears. Taehyun's sniffles could still be heard but he wasn't sobbing anymore.

"Alright Hyung, please hurry. Tae is bleeding a lot." Taehyung perked up hearing this, He grabbed their bodyguard and they ran towards the street Taehyung told them to go.

"OK, I'll be there soon, Just tell me what alley you went through." Yeonjun wracked his brain for the answer, being in a traumatic situation made him forget a lot of things, apparently.

"Um, I think if you're coming straight from the shop then continue going straight until you reach an alley next to a run-down seafood restaurant. I think that's where we went," Taehyung nodded and ran to where Yeonjun told them to go.

After about 5 minutes, Taehyung and their Guard made it to the alleyway, It was a long and dusty walkway that lead to an opening. There was fallen debris everywhere and as they got further in the alley they began to see the blood from Yeonjuna and Taehyun's injuries. This made Taehyung's stomach curl, while he was safe and well his little brothers were probably really injured and in pain. He felt terrible.

Once they made it into the opening they looked around for the boys and found that they weren't there anymore, the blood-stained grass was their only trace.

Taehyung's heart dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry about waiting long for the next one! I already have that one started, it will maybe be out sometime this moths during Christmas break. Anyway, have a Merry Christmas guys! Also thanks for all the love! I accidentally posted this story and went to bed and I woke up to it blowing up ;-; thank you so much.
> 
> P.S -I respond to comments so don't be shy ;))


	4. Chapter 4

**10:08 AM KST**

**Jin, Hoseok, Heuning Kai**

The beach was beautiful, with clean sand and crystal clear water, It was a rocky shore with The waves washing calmly over the rocks. Not only that but the temperature was perfect, not too hot and not too cool, Just right. However, since it was a rocky beach, no swimming was allowed for safety reasons.

Jin's team's task was to find anything beautiful, seashells, Plants, anything, That could represent a feeling. At the moment Jin was taking a break and laying on a beach towel watching the younger boys play in the water, he had collected 2 seashells, some seaweed, and Decided that it wasn't worth the work. It seems his younger team members forgot all about the task and settled to just playing together, which in a way, was relationship building. 

"Come on guys! We're supposed to complete the task, I don't wanna lose to the other guys!" Jin said yelling at the two boys playing in the water. Hoseok laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like two seashells and some seaweed is going to help us pull ahead of the other teams." He said Sarcastically, laughing with Heuning Kai.

"Haha, very funny Hobi. Anyway, let's head to a restaurant and get something to eat!" Kai's face lit up and he ran out of the water. Hoseok followed closely behind him with a wide smile.

They started packing their stuff to go when Kai suddenly ran back towards the water.

"Kai? We gotta go!" Jin said waving at him confused.

"I think I dropped my phone near the water, It's not where I put my stuff!" Kai said digging in the sand and rocks near the shore. He put some headphones on and leisurely looked for his phone. Jin and Hoseok Turned around to continue packing their stuff to leave when Hoseok Got a call. Seething that it was Taehyung, he put the call on speaker.

"Hobi-Hyung! It's Tae, there was just an earthquake! I don't know If you guys felt it where you are or not but it was worst the closer you are to the city. Please be careful and head somewhere safe. We don't know If there'll be another wave." Jin shared a look of concern.

"Is everyone over there ok?" Jin asked taking the phone from Hoseok.

"Um, Well I'm ok, but the babies aren't, they got injured, but they're alive. We just don't know where they are at the moment." 

"You what?! How did you lose them? How bad are their injuries!" Hoseok flinched at Jin's sudden outburst.

"We got separated during the earthquake and when I came back to fin them, they weren't there. Now, whenever I call them They don't answer." Taehyung audibly distressed said spiraling.

"Ok, I'm sorry for yelling. Calm down and tell me about the injuries." They could hear Taehyungs deep breaths over the phone.

"Um, Yeonjun didn't tell us much except that there was a lot of blood. Jin I don't know what to do! the other groups aren't answering, and I'm anxious!"

Jin uttered a curse and tried to calm the panic rising in his chest. He could almost see the anxiety set before his eyes. Hoseok took the phone from Jin and continued talking to Tahyung.

"Hey Tae, Calm down it's going to be fine. Whatever is going on, We'll get through it." Hoseok said patting Jin on the back so he would get the message too.

"Hang on! I'm getting a call from Taehyun! I'll call you back! Oh! Before I go, We are starting to feel rumbles again, please stay safe."

"Will do Tae, You too, Bye" The call ended and Hoseok gave a sign of frustration, confusion, and fear all in one. This situation wasn't the most ideal, they were on an island away from any major medical facility except the small ones on the island and currently separated from all the other members. 

Jin finally got over his mild panic attack and quickly started taking their things to their car on the other side of the beach where their guard was waving at them. However something wasn't right, he was yelling and pointing behind them.

Hoseok turned to where he was pointing and saw a distracted Kai right in front of a huge wave. Within his panic, Hoseck kicks himself, he learned about this in grade school. When there's an earthquake, big waves follow shortly after. jin screamed in terror frozen in place and Hoseok raced to grab Kai.

Seeing Hoseok running frantically towards him, Kai giggled a bit and waved at him. Looking back down he noticed that the water was no longer covering his feet. 'Strange, must be a low tide' he thought as he continued to look for his phone, He really wanted to take picture of the beach and send it to the other boys

"Hyung? What's wrong-" Kai held that thought as he saw the huge wave approaching them from behind. He quickly stood up and tried to run but his foot got painfully stuck in between two rocks. "Help! I cant- My foot won't-" Kai frantically tried to get unstuck to no avail.

"Hobi! Kai!" Jin screamed as the wave touched down and swept the beach, taking Both of his teammates with it. Their guard ran to the shore, looking frantically for the two boys but he had to back away as a second wave came.

"Jin please wait in the car and call emergency services, send them to the other boy's locations too. The only group's location we don't know is Yoongi's. Please try calling him or his team members." The guard said holding firmly to Jin's shoulders. Jin nodded and ran to their car where he, with trembling fingers dials 119. Watching the guard search, he waited for them to pick up.

"Hello, Emergency services, what is your emergency?"

**공황**

Taehyung and Their group's guard arrived at a small house near the alleyway. It was a pretty one-story house with plenty of plants and flowers, however, there were cracks in the foundation of the house, and many of the plants had fallen over in their pots and spilled everywhere. The earthquake most likely damaged this place as well.

Upon approaching the door, It swung open and a teenage boy carrying bloodied bandages stood surprised at the door.

"Um hello? we're here to see my little brothers?" Taehyung said walking closer to the boy, who seemed to back away timidly. Suddenly an older woman walked to the door making signs with her hands at the boy. the boy nodded and disappeared into the house behind the woman.

"Hello young men, I assume you're here for those poor boys?" She said fixing the knocked over plants on her porch.

"Ah, yes. Are they ok?" Taehyung said stepping into her house as she gestured them inside. She guided them to the back of her home where the bedrooms were and led them to the door where the boys were staying.

"They are both alive and doing better, The one with pink hair, however, He's going to need serious surgery for his leg, the bones are almost shattered." 

Taehyung covered his mouth in shock as tears filled his eyes. He failed them, He should have never left them alone. Hid guard gave him a pat on the back, trying to comfort him.

"C-Can we see them?" Taehyung asked wiping any tears that might have fallen. The woman looked at him sympathetically and nodded.

She opened the door to their room and saw Taehyun sitting up playing a game with the boy from before and Yeonjun laying on his side quietly, staring at the wall. Taehyun perked up, jumped out of bed, and ran to hug Taehyung.

"Hyung! I was so worried about you!" Taehyun said tearing up as he hugged Taehyung, who began to tear up again.

Taehyung hugged him back tightly as tears escaped from his eyes and soon they were crying together. Yeonjun who was staring at the wall also began to cry, feeling relief, Greif, and pain all in one. Taehyung and Taehyun moving into the room to embrace Yeonjun too, the sobbing seemed to get louder.

"Hyung, I was so scared. My leg, ho-how will I dance?" Yeonjun said, more tears pouring out onto his face. 

"I'm so sorry Junine, I've failed you guys and now you have to deal with these terrible injuries while I only have a few scratches. It's all my fault that you two got hurt." Taehyung cried. The two boys rubbed his back.

After a lot of tears and hugs, The room's wails and cries subsided to sniffles.

"I see that you boys are done, I just wanted to let you know that I've done all that I can do for you. Yore going to have to go to a hospital to see the extent of your injuries." She said handing them some tissues. "I especially recommended that the two of them get a CT or MRI scan, just to make sure."

Taehyung nodded and finally took a look to survey Yeonjun and Taehyun's Injuries. Taehyun's nose was covered with a thick bandage and he had almost black bags under his eyes. He also had a bandage wrapping around his head and a bloodied gauze underneath. He seemed to be in pain every time he moved his face or head, Taehyung felt sorry for making him cry so much. He also had a cast on his arm and he couldn't really move his fingers.

Yeonjun on the other hand was fine in his upper body, save for some bruises, but the item of concern was his right leg. Even with his home-made cast, courtesy of the kind woman, his leg looked terribly crushed and purple. he needed to get to urgent care quickly.

"Alright guys, we're going to a hospital. The guard is calling big hit for your insurance information, for now, let try to get to the car. Taehyung turned to the Woman who had been helping them until now and bowed. "Thank you so much, Ma'am. I don't know what I would have done If you didn't step in.

"Oh, dear, no need to do that, please call me Noona, I'm only in my 30's. Also, I just happened to see them when I was surveying the area after the earthquake, It was just the right thing to do."

"Still, thank you. We won't ever forget this." Taehyung said standing straight and shaking her hand. "May I have your name?"

"Oh! I really didn't give you guys my name? sorry, it's Sophie Sol Han, And before you ask Yes I'm a foreigner." Taehyung laughed at that, she took the question right out of his mouth.

"Where are you from Noona?"

"Oh, I'm from Australia. Both of my parents had family here so we moved to live here."

"Cool! I know a few people from there, we actually have a--" Taehyung was interrupted by their Guard.

"I contacted the company and the hospital, since they have a lot of emergency vehicles already out they request that we drive the boys there instead since their lives aren't in danger." Taehyung nodded and waved goodbye to Sophie and went to pick up one of the boys to take the car.

He carefully lifted Yeonjun, supporting his leg as he made his way to the car. Yeonjun was in a little pain during the process but it was worth it to get to a hospital. Taehyun came next with the guard and sat next to Yeonjun in the back seat. 

After everything was situated, Taehyung looked to the back seat to make sure the boys were fine.

"Everythings going to be fine guys, your friends are fine, my members are fine. We are going to get past this, alright?" Yeonjun nodded his head hesitantly

"Yeah, I hope you're right."

**바다**

Jin couldn't believe his eyes.

Emergency services arrived and held a search party for the two boys, at this point, the sun was high in the sky and the sea had gone back to its calm state. As if it hadn't just swallowed his brothers not too long ago. After the paramedics and police arrived, all he could do was wait. Wait for the sea to return what it had stolen, wait for the earth to heal his other brothers scattered by the quake.

"Excuse my sir, they were found." Jin was startled by the sudden voice interrupting his thoughts but a wave of relief came swiftly after.

"Where are they? Are they ok?" Jin asked jumping out of his seat in the car. The woman who spoke to him was a member of the paramedics, why wasn't it the police telling him? Did something happen?

The woman held a sad expression that made Jin's stomach drop. 

"Well, Mr. Jung is going to be alright, however, He has acute respiratory distress syndrome and we have to monitor him to make sure it doesn't develop into hypoxia. We haven't done a survey of his full body yet so those are the only thing for now" Jin nodded slowly, he was relieved Hoseok was ok but What about kai.

"What about Kai?"

"Mr.Heuning is in critical condition, we performed CPR for ten minutes and had to give him two shocks before he came back... He's lucky to be alive."

Relief finally set in his chest and tears came rolling down his cheeks. He thought he had lost them.

"However, Mr.Heuning could crash at any moment, he is unable to breathe on his own and there seems to be an issue in his lungs, we suspect that its Pulmonary edema, a blockage in his lung arteries."

The relief he felt before fell away as anxiety rose in his heart once again. His tears of relief turned into sobs of sorrow, as the paramedic woman rubbed his back in an effort to comfort him. Jin sobbed quietly as his guard talked with the paramedics, He walked over to jin to inform him before the ambulances departed.

"Ok, good news. Hoseok is awake and he wants to talk to you before we leave. Secondly, are you leaving with the ambulances or will you go with me to the hospital?" Jin calmed himself before he answered.

"I'll go with the ambulance- Kai's." The guard nodded as Jin made his way to the Ambulance Hoseok was in. As he steps up onto the vehicle he saw him hooked up to all kinds of machines, they had a wrap-around his hand and an IV attached to his arm. Upon his entrance, Hoseok opened his eyes and smiled weakly at Jin.

"Hyung... I held on to him as long as I could"

"I know Hobi, I know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed it, I know I didn't ;-;
> 
> why do I hurt myself leik theis ;;-;;


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back! Yes! Happy new year!
> 
> I just wanted to that you all for the support and the love on this fanfic, it was an accidental post so I didn't expect it to gain traction so fast, so thank you!
> 
> In case you haven't paid attention to the tags:
> 
> **THERE IS A MINOR CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER, THERE ARE ALOT OF SEMI-GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF INJURIES. PROCEED ACCORDING TO YOUR COMFORT AND ABILITY.

**10:58 KST**

**Namjoon, Soobin, Jimin**

When Namjoon opened his eyes his phone was ringing along with his ears. The area in front of him looked like an apocalypse, dust was floating every where as Huge pieces of rock and debris scattered the scene. He couldn't see much but with what he could see, he knew that they were in danger. He tried to lift his body but the numbness of his newly conscious state seemed to subside and he was thrown into excruciating pain.

Writhing with pain, he called out to his friends. Soobin who he was laying next to looked so pale and cold. The tips of his nose and fingers started taking a blue color as blood trickled down the dent in his skull, Namjoon felt bile rise into his throat, he swallowed and continued to survey Soobin. His eyes were opening and closing slowly and it looked as if he was half-conscious. The thought of Soobing having to endure that kind of injury while being conscious made Najoon cringe.

"Soobinie?" Namjoon called out, unable to move over to him.

"Na-Jo, I am- P-ain," Soobin whispered out in a broken sentence. Tears escaped his eyes as he became more alert, his face scrunched up as a weak sob shook his body and the slow trickle of blood on his head rushed quicker. Namjoon jerked in a panic to calm him.

"shh, Soobine it's ok. It's going to be ok, don't cry" Namjoon said trying to move his uninjured hand closer to Soobin. It wasn't close enough to reach him but the gesture comforted Soobin as he met him halfway with a cold and bloody hand.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, Namjoon wanted to keep Soobin awake but it wasn't fair to subject the boy to have to endure the pain of his gruesome injury so he let him drift to sleep as he stroked his hand.

Fear gripped his heart though. The thought of Soobin never waking up, he has almost changed his mind and woken him up but he knew that they would be ok. deep down he knew that whether it was some sick optimism or his gut feeling, that it was going to be ok.

Suddenly his phone rang again and with his uninjured arm, he weakly slid the answer button, then raised his hand to press the speaker button. After he had accomplished that his arm went back to a numb state and lay unmoving next to him.

There was a surprising rustling before a voice called out.

"N-Namjoon Hyung! You answered!"

"Please, help us Tae" his voice was weak and 

"Hyung! don't worry! We sent ambulances your way, they should be there soon. Just stay calm and stay on the line." Namjoon groaned as he tried to pull the phone closer to him.

"Ok, Is everyone else ok?" There was silence on the other side of the line for a minute before Taehyung answered.

"We... We don't know that yet, most of the members of TXT are in the hospital and we haven't heard from Yoongi's team yet...the only person that I know is uninjured is Jin," Taehyung said sadly.

Namjoon threw his head back as tears flooded his eyes, His brothers, his family, they were hurt and he couldn't do anything about it. He was laying immobile with broken legs and a possibly dislocated arm, he couldn't help. Soobin was lying unconscious and he could see Jimin underneath a pile of debris across the room, their situation was almost hopeless. If they didn't get help now, It was likely that they wouldn't survive. He could feel his body getting weaker as blood soaked the bottom of his pants.

He hadn't noticed he was bleeding, he was too focused o the other boys who were visibly injured that he hadn't even thought to survey his own injuries. His legs were pinned under a huge slab of quarts from the floor above, they were gruesomely crushed and bloody. He could feel bile rising in the back of his mouth and he saw the mangled state of his legs. Before he knew it, a bout of dizziness hit him and he found himself throwing up. Luckily none of the bile reached his cell phone, which was still in a call with Taehyung.

"Hyung? are you ok? What happened!?" Taehyung asked from the other side of the phone. 

"No, I'm not ok. I don't know If I can stay awake right now... Tae, my legs-" Namjoon felt bile rise once again but he swallowed the foul burning liquid before he could throw up again. "They are broken, I can't even tell if I will be able to walk again." Namjoon felt a sob shake his body.

"Hyung..." Taehyung said in a sad tone. To be honest, no one knew what would happen. This event was so unpredictable that no one was prepared for this situation to occur., Hospitals were swamped with patients, The police and Fire departments were rushing to save people left and right, many people were lost, displaced, and injured. It was chaos.

"Hyung don't worry, The ambulances are almost there, just hang on for me please!" Taehyung was met with silence on the other side.

Namjoon could barely hear the phone anymore, his eyes were unbearably heavy. He had no strength to answer Taehyung. However, right before he closed his eyes he heard a voice call out from the front door of the building.

"Anyone? Is there anyone there?" Namjoon felt his heart jump, help had finally arrived.

"We're here." He said in a tiny voice, he was barely holding on to reality. The owner of the voice and a few others ran towards him and yelled commands to the people that followed them. Soon, after lifting the piece of quarts off his leg, they hoisted him up onto a gurney. He saw the same happen to Soobin, who was rushed out of the building as fast as the paramedics could run, and Jimin who was quickly dug out of the debris he was berried under, strapped into a neck brace, and rushed out as well. He was the last to leave as they were surveying his injuries. they were very concerned about his legs, they twisted them back into the correct position, which caused a lot of pain, and made a make-shift cast around his legs for stability as they carried him out. The ambulances carrying Soobin and Jimin had already rushed away to the hospital, knowing that he felt himself relax and hope that everything would be ok.

As they loaded him onto his own ambulance, he felt his eyes finally close as they got him connected to an IV and a final thought shoved in his mind.

'We'll be ok'

**Yoongi, Jungkook, and Beomgyu**

When Beomgyu opened his eyes, they didn't feel open. His eyes burned and he could feel pointy objects pricking his eyes every time he blinked. He could see but it was very blurry and dark, it was so very dark. His side hurt, it was like he was being stabbed over and over. Maybe he was, he couldn't see.

He tried to make up what was around him by patting around his body and in the seat next to him where he remembered Jungkook sat. He felt Jungkook's body, warm yet still with a wet sensation attaching to his fingers as he pulled back. 

"B-Blood?" He said, He couldn't believe his own voice. It was fatigued and raspy. He tried his best to focus his eyes but no matter what the images before him stayed blurry and dark. Fear gripped his heart and he started to panic and call out to his car mates. He couldn't move, his side started to burn more and more.

"Yoongi Hyung! Jungkook Hyung! Anyone? Please, where are we, I cant see... I think I have something in my eyes!" Beomgyu cried out in a weak voice, he continues to cry and shake until he heard a groan from the front seat. "Is anyone awake? Hyung?" Beomgyu said looking at the sound, It came from where Yoongi was sitting.

"Kid, it's ok... stop- ah," Yoongi started but was interrupted by a wave of pain in his head. He had no crucial injuries, just some scratches but his head get like he had just gone bowling, and his brain was the bowling ball. He cursed as he lifted his head off of his airbag. Looking around he felt so confused, where was this? "My head feels like trash, where are we... scratch that, what happened?" Many questions plagued his mind as he searched his pounding head for an answer. he looked to the back seat and his eyes widened.

Jungkook was pressed up against the left backseat door, It was bent pushing against Jungkooks arm. He then turned to look at a shaking Beomgyu, his eyes filled with tears but also blood as he held his waist. On the left side of his waist was a huge branch that seemed to have come from Jungkook's window, logged in his side. The sight was so gruesome, Yoongi couldn't even look. He has never seen so much blood in his life.

"Hyung? are you there? I can't see anything, I'm in so much pain." Yoongi winced at his Dongsang's weak voice.

"I'm here don't worry, just stay very still, There's a branch stuck in your side," Yoongi said as he surveyed the car. They had fallen from the road above onto a dirt road near the beach, lucky for them the impact wasn't as bad because of the cushion of the trees. However, the trees were a problem in themselves as Beomgyu was currently being impaled by a branch and a huge tree had fallen against the back of the car trapping Jungkook's entire right side. this crash was worst for the backseat than it was for the front.

Yoongi unbuckled his seatbelt and slowly began to look for his phone, all while giving Beomgyu casual calming words. Eventually, Beomgyu's sniffles and groans had become quiet which scared him. What if he was dead?

"Beomgyu?" Yoongi called out. No answer.

Yoongi put haste in looking for his phone. He found it stuck in between the seat and the cup holder and he quickly dialed 119.

"Hello, what is your emergency?"

"We crashed near a beach, It's near a road. sorry I don't know exactly where we are."

"You said we? how many people are in the car with you?"

"There 3 others, please come quickly Two of them are very injured!"

"Ok, stay calm, I've sent some ambulances to your phone location. Just stay on the phone with me." 

Yoongi muttered a small ok and sat waiting in his seat. during the wait, Jungkook woke with a start.

"Hyung!" Jungkook yelled. He seemed to be in shock, he was desperately trying to pull his arm out from under the crushed side of the car.

"Shh, calm down Kookie. Everything going to be ok." Yoongi said reaching back to hold Jungkook's unconfined hand. 

That didn't seem to help much as Jungkook turned to look at Beomgyu who was covered in blood and Unconcious, He started to hyperventilate. Luckily, the ambulance was quick to arrive and helped Yoongi and their Guard/Driver out of the car. It took longer to get Beomgyua and Jungkook out because of their life-threatening positions. As they Got Jungkook out and put him on a gurney he reached out for Yoongi's hand.

"Hyung, I'm scared... What happened to everyone, to Beomgyu..to me?" Jungkook sounded as confused as He was. Yoongi held his hand as they loaded him into the ambulance.

"I'm scared too, but It's going to be ok. Don't worry." Yoongi said squeezing Jungkook's hand, Jungkook nodded, and Yoongi lest to go supervise Beomgyu's removal from the car. The paramedics were being very careful, they kept saying something about his Kidney and how quickly he needed to get to the hospital. Yoongi felt tears in his eyes, as he had one question on his mind. 'What of his other brothers'?

**12:20 KST**

**The Hospital**

Jin held Taehyung's hand as they waited for news from their friends. Yoongi although mostly fine went to get an MRI scan done just to make sure his concussion wasn't causing any problems. Namjoon, Jungkook, and Yeonjun were currently getting bone reconstruction surgery in the ***** ICU while Soobin, Beomgyu, Kai, and Jimin remained in the ****** ER for urgent care.

"Hyungs..." Taehyun came out of the examining room with Yoongi, wearing a cast, bandage wrap on his forehead, and a nasal cast. His eyes were full of tears as Yoongi lead him over to where they were. "They told us that Kai- he crashed again..."

Jin welcomed Taehyun into his arms as he cried, trying not to cry himself. The four of them sat in the waiting room for an hour, trying to calm down and keep hoping that their friends would be ok.

"Excuse me? Are you guys here for... Patients from Bighit? That's the name they told me to give since there's a lot of you in the hospital." A doctor said walking up to them reading off of a clipboard.

"Yes, we are... any news?" Yoongi, the only one not crying said. The doctor nodded and flipped some pages on the clipboard.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Sung, it's not exactly Good news but I do have some updates and some options." The doctor flipped through his clipboard and guided his finger along a piece of text. " Kim Namjoon..." he said reading through the paper.

"He had some complications during his bone construction surgery, We placed a metal bar from his tibia all the way to the start of his ankle to help keep the structure of his leg while we wait for his leg to heal some more before we try again. In good news, His right shoulder was successfully popped back into place, we almost didn't make it in time so he will have some restrictions with his arm mobility." 

Jin let out a sigh of relief. His friend was alive, and that's all that mattered in the moment.

"Moving on to Choi Soobin, This one is quite sad I'm afraid," Taehyun flinched and looked terrified for what the doctor would say.

"His Injury has been classified as a Severe Traumatic Brain Injury. The fracture from his skull caused an Epidural Hematoma, a formed mass that presses on brain tissue. Sadly, we don't see him recovering without any Disability afterward. He stayed too long without medical attention, don't worry though, He will be fine. We're transferring him to the ICU as we speak."

The doctor flipped the papers on his clipboard back to the first page and turned to walk away.

"Wait! What of the others?" Taehyung said getting anxious. The doctor shook his head.

"I'm not the doctor responsible for them, all I can tell you Is that there are Two in Life-threatening situations and one in the ICU who may be discharged soon. That's all I know," The doctor bowed and walked away.

"I hope everyone is ok... Being injured hurts but seeing your friends hurt is even worst." Taehyun said still wrapped in Jin's arms. He was right, all the hours they waited to see their friends was more painful than actually experiencing the earthquake. 

After about 4 hours, two doctors made their way to the group. one a very short woman and the other an average height man.

"Hello, My name is Doctor Minha and this is my intern assistant Doctor, Mr. Park. We are here to tell you about the rest of your friends and we also have some sad news."

They nodded as she pulled out some documents.

"Alright, Choi Yeonjun is doing fine. He finished surgery and his leg should heal nicely, you'll be able to see him now." Taehyung and Taehyun let out a sigh of relief.

"Now for Mr. Jung Hoseok, He is also doing fine. However, he did break his ankle and we are currently monitoring him for Pneumonia so he is currently being quarantined to avoid infections." Jin felt relief but he was still worried for his friend as were Yoongi and Taehyung. "Mr. Jungkook is doing good as well, he only suffered a broken arm and whiplash and his bone has been repositioned well and you should be able to visit him within the next 30 minutes. Now, Intern Park will tell you about your friends still in the ER. While I go get some documents for you." The doctor bowed and walked to talk to the receptionist, then to her office.

"Uh, H-hello. Mr. Park Jimin is in critical condition, His ribs broke and punctured his lungs causing blood to fill his lungs. Not old did we have to drain the blood, we had to surgically patch the whole all while trying not to further damage his rib cage. Currently, they are repositioning his rib bones. He's very lucky to be alive, as with all of your friends." The intern said the last part quietly.

Jin nodded, He was right. Some weren't as fortunate to have immediate medical care and didn't survive, he was thankful that he and his friends were the ones that did survive though.

"Now, for Mr. Heuning Kai... his situation is delicate. After almost drowning, he developed a condition called Hypercapnia. This means his body was unable to release carbon dioxide for a while, during that time he also developed bacterial pneumonia which under normal circumstances would be easier to take care of with Antibiotics, however, Because of the hypercapnia his lungs are very weak and he can't breathe."

Everyone looked grim, The thought of Kai on oxygen griped Taehyun's heart as the intern doctor flipped through some papers on his clipboard. Jin squeezed his eyes shut.

"Since he has arrived at the hospital he has crashed twice, which isn't a good sign. His heart is failing because of a lack of oxygen and the carbon dioxide in his body is poisoning him. If he can hold on long enough for us to treat the hypercapnia then he might pull through."

As the intern was talking Doctor Minha returned with a solemn look on her face. She was carrying papers and a ******* Nun was following behind her.

"I have come to deliver some sad news, The bodyguard that was with Mr. Kim Namjoon didn't survive his surgery. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"W-what?"

*** Intensive Care unit**

**** Emergency Room**

***** When breaking news of death some hospitals bring religious options of comfort (I just chose a nun through random pick)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know who needs to hear this but It's ok to have hope for 2021, it's only in that hope will you find things to enjoy and be happy about during this season. I know it seems like everything is going to last forever and a year is a long time but your lively hood isn't measured by one year or one day even. It's measured by the years of your youth and the many years you still have to come. So don't be discouraged, just hold tight for a little while.


	6. Chapter 6

**14:00 KST**

**The Hospital**

**Beomgyu**

When Beomgyu woke up he had what felt like bandages on his eyes. The air around him smelt unfamiliar and a burning pain was writhing in his side as he tried to move.

"Beomgyu Please don't move too much! We don't want the wound to open up again." a familiar raspy deep voice said as he felt two hands on his side. When he heard that, he started to panic.

"W-wound? Where am I?" He asked in a weak voice. He heard a quiet rustling and then a reply.

"Yea, you're at the hospital buddy. Calm down everything is ok." Beomgyu recognized that voice.

"Yoongi Hyung? I cant see-- my eyes!"

"Yea it's me, shhh. You're going to be fine, just calm down Gyu." Yoongi replied stroking Beongyu's hair to help him calm down. Beongyu listened and leaned into Yoongi's touch.

"Can I come in?" a feminine voice called from a distance. Beomgyu turned his head in the direction of the sound and Yoongi's hand left his head, leaving a lingering warm feeling.

"Yes, he's awake now," Yoongi replied to the woman. Beomgyu felt the bed he was laying on elevate and push him to sit up a bit after a few words from the woman to Yoongi.

"Hi, Beomgyu. I'm Doctor Kim and I have some news for you and your friend." She said sitting next to him. Yoongi nodded and continued to listen to her. "During the accident, a tree branch Impaled you on your left side and damaged your Kidney. As of right now, your Kidney is ok but in the future, we can't guarantee that you won't need a transplant or a removal."

"Ok, but what about his eyes?" Yoongi cut in sounding worried.

"I was just getting to that. Beomgyu, I'm sorry to inform you that you are temporarily blind and we can't specify how long for. The damage done to your pupil and sclera is great and while surgery would fix it, we don't know to what extent it could improve your condition."

Beomgyu's heart dropped. He's blind.

"Can't we get the surgery now?" Yoongi asked distressed.

"I'm sorry, no. Especially after a huge shock like this, his eyes need at least 4 months to heal before we can operate on anything. The eye is the fastest healing part of the body, yes, but it's a very delicate procedure. We don't want to expose him to more risk."

"Danm it." Yoongi cursed under his breath. Beomgyu felt like crying, he felt tears build up and burn his eyes with its saltiness.

"Don't worry Beomgyu, you won't be completely blind. We think you'll be able to see some things within a close field of vision but only at home and away from light."

"So he's basically completely blind except for in the dark." Yoongi deadpanned while rubbing Beomgyu's chest in an attempt to comfort him. The doctor gave him a look before continuing.

"The ophthalmologists will be here soon to give you some eye patches and then a nurse will come around with a wheelchair to help you move around. Here is your document of discharge from the hospital." Yoongi took the paper from the doctor and she left the room.

"Don't cry Gyu, we'll get through this together." Beomgyu shook his head.

"Hyung, I won't be able to see you or our friends faces ever again. I won't be able to see my family Hyung!' Beomgyu sobbed. Yoongi silently continued rubbing his chest. He couldn't tell Beomgyu not to cry, not while he was completely fine and Beomgyuw was terribly injured. This was a sad experience for him but it's heartbreaking for Beomgyu.

Yoongi stood and cried with Beomgyu.

**16:00 KST**

**Namjoon and Jimin**

"Jimin? I know I've been calling your name for an hour now but will you please wake up for me? I really want you to be ok." 

Jimin slowly opened his eyes to the voice calling out to him.

The room was too bright, white walls, white lights, it was all too much for him. He groaned at the strain it caused his eyes.

"Jimin? Oh my God, Jimin! Are you awake? I knew I was good at waking you guys up back in the dorms but am I that powerful?"

Namjoon was sitting up in a hospital bed set right next to Jimin's

Jimin giggled at the familiar voice, the perfect thing to say to someone who has just woken up in a hospital.

"Yeah, Joon-Hyung. Ultra-powerful." He said in a raspy voice giggling. Pain started to arise in his chest from the laughing and he was thrown into a coughing fit.

"Shoot sorry Jimin, I shouldn't have said that," Namjoon said looking over at Jimin worried. He was unable to reach out to him due to his recently relocated arm being the one next to Jimin.

"N-no it's fine It's just--" Jimin was interrupted by a wet cough. To Namjoon's horror, blood splattered all over Jimin's chest. 

His chest was burning like he just inhaled a gallon of hot sauce. He saw the panic growing in Namjoon's eyes so he opened his mouth to calm him, only to release more blood onto his hospital gown.

"Jimin!" Namjoon Yelled.

"Hey, Joon I'm back from checking up on the younger kids and I have some good-- Jimin!" Jin who had just entered the room joined in Namjoons worry as he bolted to his bedside and tried to wipe all the blood with a paper towel.

Two nurses who seemed to hear to commotion quickly came in and jumped into action.

"Check his Bp and schedule another torso x-ray." The head nurse said calmly. the other nurse complied and started giving numbers. After receiving the Bp report and scheduling an x-ray the head nurse looked to Jimin with a soft expression and spoke to him in a soothing voice.

"Alright, Mr.Park you are going to be fine. I just need you to breathe slow shallow breaths for a little bit while we wait for the ventilation team to set you up with some oxygen. What you're experiencing now is your lungs trying to expel the micro bone pieces that punctured your lungs when your ribs broke. This will happen for a little bit while your lungs try to relive themselves." Jimin nodded and began breathing slowly as she instructed. she replaced his bandages and placed a rag on the side of his bed for him to cough into.

Not too long after, a nurse with a small tank of oxygen came in and gave him a nasal breathing tube so he could cough freely. Though worried, Namjoon and Jin stayed silent during the whole ordeal. After the nurses left Jimin broke the silence with a wheezing voice.

"Is... is everyone else ok?" He asked hesitantly. Namjoon looked to Jin, causing Jimin to look at him too. Jin smiled sadly before replying.

"Well, I do have some sad news but I'll tell you after the good news."

"Can we get the good news and the ok news then?" Namjoon asked feeling anxious. Jin nodded.

"The good news is Beomgyu and Hoseok can be discharged now... and Jungkook woke up from his surgery which would be good news if he was doing better mentally. He woke up in a panic and injured himself again."

Namjoon and Jimin nodded in silence. It was no surprise that the others were injured, it was just that it was still so painful despite already expecting the outcome. Jimin shifted awkwardly in his bd before speaking.

"Hyung, what happened out there?" 

Jin stiffened and looked just about to cry.

"Um- Its a lot.. are you sure you--" Jin said trying to find the words.

"I'm sure," Jimin said resilient. He took a deep breath. "I can handle it."

"Well...

**o0o0o**

"Kai is still in intensive care, but he's getting better. Beomgyu... he's gone blind and we don't know how long it will last. Finally, Soobin is the one everyone is most worried about at the moment. After his surgery, he's been having seizures. he's had about 5 as of about an hour ago. We also have to worry about all the disabilities that will come from this tragedy, we won't be able to go home freely until everyone is well enough to move and as of right now, We are a long way from that."

Jimin was trying to hold in his tears. Most of his friends had been affected and injured, this was his worst nightmare.

"H-how is Beomgyu holding up right now? I know It can't be easy..." Namjoons said sadly. Jin finally let some tears escape from his eyes.

"He isn't taking it well. At the moment they are giving him a crash course on brail but he isn't in the right mental place to learn anything right now. Poor boy is almost completely blind."

"Once they let me move around some more and a wheelchair I'll visit him and Jungkook. I'm guessing we aren't allowed to see Soobin and Kai?" Namjoon said shifting in his hospital bed.

Jin nodded.

"Kai has pneumonia... they're quarantining him at the moment to keep him safe from any sickness. If he contracts another bacteria or virus... they said he might not survive. As for Soobin, he's currently under emergency supervision."

Jin paused and took a deep breath.

"They have him in a dark and quiet room to keep him from having another seizure. They said if he has a few more, we - He might--" Jin choked on a sob. "He might die..."

Namjoon raised his uninjured arm to wipe his eyes. A small sob shook his chest as he broke down.

"How did everything get so messed up? They're kids! They shouldn't have to experience this." Namjoon's heart broke for The younger boys. They had just started their careers and now they faced a tragedy that found end their dream completely.

Their own dreams were on the line as well. BTS still had many years to come but this incident might as well end them. Two of their best dancers were severely injured and he himself was completely crippled.

Jin came over and rubbed Namjoon's chest as he cried. Jimin reached a hand out to brush his hand over Namjoon's leg.

The three of them cried together, releasing all of their grief and their fear of the future.

Taehyung, who was on the other side of their room door, slowly slid to the ground. 

Namjoon was right. They didn't deserve this, but it still happened. That in itself makes everything seem hopeless.

Taehyung cried with his back against the door.

Apparently, crying on the floor of a busy hospital wasn't an unfamiliar sight so the nurses that saw him gave him a moment to grief before escorting him to the waiting area where Yoongi and Taehyun were talking.

**o0o0o**

"Hyung! Are you ok? why are you crying?" Taehyun asked running to hug Taehyung. Taehyung glanced at Yoongi who had swollen eyes as well and shook his head sadly.

"It's nothing TaeTae, I just got really overwhelmed." He said hugging Taehyun back tight.

"Any updates? I haven't got to hear anything about Soobin or Kai since I was with Beomgyu for a while." Yoongi said with a walk and raspy voice. He was sniffling, it seemed he was crying earlier. 

Taehyung opened his mouth to talk but no words came out. Another tear threatened to fall but he was interrupted by a nurse.

"Excuse me? Yeonjun is awake and would like to see you." He said, making a gesture for them to follow him. They all turned to the nurse and nodded.

The nurse led them to Yeonjuns room and gave them a heads up.

"Just so you know, He's on a lot of anesthetics. He might say some strange things.'Then the nurse bowed and left to treat other patients.

The three of them looked at each other and nodded before entering the room. Yeonjun was laying with his leg elevated and was mumbling something.

"Nuse look! My brothers made it to the party! That's my younger brother and those are my two older brothers! Lets party! Disco overload I'm into that I'm good to go~" Yeonjun said wiggling around in his bed.

Taehyun giggled and Yoongi smiled at his antics.

It was nice to have something to lift the mood when everything was going so wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry, this took so long! I was working on another fanfic on this series and it took a lot of time. 
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer I promise. It's also going to be the climax before everything starts to calm down.
> 
> please check out the second fanfic on this series that I completed :)
> 
> See you guys again soon!


End file.
